we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
The Train Station
"And here we are. Not quite as grand as it used to be. Of course, there hasn't been a train since the Germs left." - Arthur Hastings, Act One The Train Station is located in the Garden District at Eel Pie Holm. The station became abandoned after the Authority Project, when the children who were listed were sent away to Germany. Over two and a half decades later the building was left to rot and decay. Since then the populace of Wellington Wells refuses to acknowledge that it ever happened, most forgotten because of years of Joy consumption abuse. Act One: After Arthur Hastings emerges from the hatch from Barrow Holm, he tries to think of a way out to get out. Seeing the old train station sign "Escape Wellington Wells' Arthur plans to get to the station and walk across the Britannia Bridge. After getting David's medals back from the Headboy's camp, he enters Eel Pie Holm. He hallucinates a memory of the three hanged "traitors" that were accused of burning the registry above the station gates. Sneaking around the back of the station he overhears a group of Headboys attempting to blow open the station to get food Ollie Starkey has been hording. Arthur sneaks in through the new blown hole opening, he falls through the loose wood floor panelling. Waking up next to a dead wastrel Arthur begins to have memories of the Authority, as he walks through the train platform. He berates himself for telling the constable that they got his birthday wrong and instead took Percy. The exit of the tunnel is caved in, keeping Arthur from leaving. Three Headboys corner him. After fighting them to the death, Arthur comes across Ollie, after realizing who he is Ollie rejoices in seeing him. Ollie makes a deal if he helps burgle the Victory Memorial Camp he'll help him get across the bridge. Returning to the station Arthur accuses Ollie if he knew the tanks were made of papier mâché. In his angry rant, he remembers that he lied about his age to get off the train. Ollie gives him a strange device telling him to tell the bobby at the bridge that he's a bridge inspector in order to get across. Arthur wishes him farewell, leaving the station. Act Two: Sally Boyle goes to the train station to get ten butterflies in order to create Pheromone, a necessary ingredient in Blackberry Joy, after being advised by the Weird Sisters. Upon arriving she finds the building in a state of ruin (damaged from the explosives in Act Three). It is now occupied by plague wastrels, having killed the Headboys. Collecting the butterflies she exits the train station via the backdoor. Act Three: Taking place after Arthur leaves Ollie Starkey in Act One, he is suddenly attacked by the Headboys using explosives stolen from the Home Guard. Ollie manages to defuse two bombs and grabs the parachute from the burning wreckage. He jumps off the roof, pulling his parachute open. Just as he witnesses a massive explosion from the station before landing on the ground. Trivia: * As shown in Ollie's memories, after blowing up the broadcast satellite tower to stop Uncle Jack from being broadcast he fled into the Garden District at the Train Station. It's unknown what time period this took place in. Presumably somewhere between 1954-1961, as Happy Face Masks weren't introduced until 1962. Which Ollie asks Victoria Byng why everyone is wearing them. * In Act Two, a music box can be heard playing London Bridge Is Falling Down sung by Uncle Jack. * A list of all the children for the Authority can be found. * Old children's toys that were confiscated before trip can be found in a room. * Letters to a child name Sebastian can be found in there as well. * Posters of German propaganda can be found hung up through the platform. * The strange device Ollie gives Arthur to cross the bridge, is the satellite magnetic device that Roger Bacon uses in They Came From Below DLC. Which took place two years prior the events of the main game. At some point ended up in the Garden District somehow. * Wellington Underground is a separate train line system from the Train Station. Category:Locations Category:Lore